Rules of Attraction
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: Will's highly upset that, since she and her friends have entered high school, Matt hardly ever pays attention to her anymore, so what does she do? She enlists Caleb's help to make her, not quite, 'boyfriend' jealous, but, will it turn into more than that?
1. Rule 1

Rules of Attraction

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT, own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters you might notice from the show.

* * *

By: Bunny-chan

* * *

Rule 1: Never Give Into Whiny Guardians

* * *

Author's Notes

* * *

Whee! My firstest W.I.T.C.H. ficcy! I've never read the books before, so this is based entirely on the cartoon! Annnnnd, it's Will/Caleb, I know, they're not a couple in the books, and they're probably not gonna be in the show either, but I don't like Cornelia, so there! Um, um...what else...oh! Everybody's in high school now, even Caleb! All the girls are sophmores, and so is Matt, and Caleb's a junior...um...errr...something else...I dunno what it was...well, all the girls powers have advanced, and Caleb's still sneaking through portals to help the rebels...that's it for now I guess, enjoy, and R&R please!

* * *

Will scowled darkly, as she picked at her lunch, her eyes glued on a familiar mop of black hair. '_How DARE he just ignore me like this!_'

"Erm, Will, are you okay?" Taranee asked her friend, obviously worried about her.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm perfectly fine, you know, even though my _BOYFRIEND_, and I use that term loosely, is ignoring me!" Will snapped.

"Okay, yeesh, no need to bite my head off!" Taranee pouted slightly.

"Sorry, Taranee, I'm just so MAD, I thought Matt LIKED me, maybe I was wrong..." Will sighed.

"Aw, Will, I'm sure he's just in a mood nowadays! You know he likes you!" Hay Lin tried to cheer up their leader.

"Yeah, stop worrying about it so much, he'll come to his senses." Irma nodded.

"Hey, girls." A familiar male voice rang out, "What's up?" Caleb sat down next to Will.

Will glowered at the young man, "What's up? Oh, nothing much, expect MEN SUCK!" she got up from the table, dumping her tray and leaving the cafeteria.

"What'd I do?" Confusion whirled in his green eyes, and Irma sighed, "She kind of...well, hates guys right about now."

"Why?" he questioned.

Taranee looked over her shoulder, towards the guy Will currently hated, and Caleb followed her eyes, understanding dawning in his eyes, before he narrowed them angrily, "He's SO dead." he hissed, already starting to get up from the table, before Cornelia stopped him (AN: I almost forgot about her...meh).

"Caleb, stop, he's so not worth it, I'm sure Will'll find a better guy!" Little did she know how right she was going to be.

* * *

Will was still angry, and it showed, for she had already filled up numerous pages in her notebook with doodlings of her stabbing Matt, and just generally torturing him. She needed to think of someway to get Matt to notice her, and to make him jealous. She really should be paying attention, especially since the class she was currently in was math, her worst subject, so she needed all the help she could get. Despite that, she flipped to a clean page in her notebook, and she started to make a list.

_**Ways to make Matt jealous**_

_**1. Find another guy to be with...**_

And that was as far as she got, it was the perfect plan, there was no way it could fail. With a smirk on her face, she leaned back in her seat and waited for class to end.

* * *

Caleb slammed his locker door shut, slinging his bookbag over his shoulder, he was glad school was over with, even if it was only for one day. As soon as he turned around, there were sad, honey-colored eyes peering at him. "Caleb, I need your help."

The sadness in her eyes made him mad, because that jerk caused it, "With?"

"Well...I need you to help me make Matt jealous," Before he could say anything, she rushed on, "All you have to do is pretend to be my boyfriend, I would have somebody else do it, but I've already asked everybody else, you're the only guy left!"

Caleb raised an eyebrow at the babbling red head, "So, you asked me LAST? Gee, I just feel so loved."

Will pouted, "C'mon Caleb, please?"

He would do almost anything for her, but not this, "No."

"Caleeeeeeeb!" she whined, as he started walking, and she quickly followed him, still whining.

Five minutes later, he was getting annoyed, "If I say yes, will you shut up?"

She nodded, a hopeful look in her eyes, "Then fine, I'll pretend to be your...BOYFRIEND." he sighed.

"Yay!" she grinned, and hugged him tightly, causing him to blush slightly, before she pulled away, "When do I start?" he asked, with another sigh.

She peered around his arm, and a small grin appeared on her lips, "Now."

She pressed her body against his, and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face in his shirt. All he could do was blush, again, "What are you DOING?" he hissed.

Will pressed her body even closer to his, "He's here!"

Caleb's body tensed, he wasn't sure if it was because of how angry he had become, or because of how the small guardian's body was molded into his, "Geez Caleb, hug me back already!" she whispered.

Complying to her wishes, he wrapped one arm around her waist, and his free hand ran through her hair, even though his back was facing the bane of Will's existence, he could feel the pierce of Matt's angry glare, and he inwardly smirked, '_Serves him right_'

"Will, what do you think you're DOING?" he growled, as the red head untangled herself from Caleb's embrace, and he turned around to face the younger boy, a half smirk on his face.

"Is it any of YOUR business, Matt?" she glared at him, narrowing her orange-brown eyes at him.

"Yeah, actually, it is! What are you doing with him?"

"What does it look like I'm doing with him?" she gave him an almost malicious grin.

Caleb was still smirking, even though his green eyes glittered with unmasked anger, "Why don't you run along now, litte boy? You're obviously not wanted here."

Matt glared at the couple one last time, before turning on his heel and leaving. Will giggled, obviously pleased with her performance, "You did good, Caleb!"

"Well, thanks...but you do realize you owe me now, right?" The anger that had been in his eyes had been replaced with mirth.

"And just what exactly, did you have in mind?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"You'll see." he grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and starting to walk.


	2. Rule 2

Rules of Attraction

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT, own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters you might notice from the show.

* * *

By: Bunny-chan

* * *

Rule 2: Never Owe Caleb Favors, EVER!

* * *

Author's Notes

* * *

Sowwy da first chappy was so short, I shall try to make up for it in future chappies! Neways, I just bought the first 8 W.I.T.C.H. books, so I'm starting to read those, despite that, this fic is still based on the cartoon, with maaaybe a little bit of the books thrown in, and is AU and probably OOC, so, yeah. Erm...that's it...I guess, yeah, k, bye!

* * *

"No, Caleb, no way, I'm not doing it!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't, and you know it!"

"But, you owe me, remember?"

"So? I refuse to do this!"

"Fine, then I REFUSE to pretend to be your boyfriend anymore!"

"WHAT! You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Fine, I'll keep the portal open...for now anyways." Will finally gave in with a sigh.

Caleb had made Blunk sniff out a tear in the veil, meaning, another portal, and he had brought Will to it to convince her to keep it open, which he had succesfully done.

"Thanks, Will. I'll see you later." he smiled at her and started to head into the portal.

"Wait!" she stopped him, and he turned to look at her.

"I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"Everytime you go to Meridian, you get yourself into trouble!"

"I do not!"

"You do too, so I'm going with you, end of discussion!" And with that said, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the Heart of Candracar, the amulet pulsing with warm, pink light.

Silently, she started the transformation, a small orb of pink light seperating itself from the center to settle itself in front of Will, and that was all Caleb saw before a pink light flooded his vision, and he covered his eyes, turning his head to the side. He never got to see her transform, but he swore she was naked.

The light faded mere seconds later, and Caleb was able to look at Will again, even though very faint black spots twirled around his vision, and he blinked a few times, the spots vanishing. He was pretty used to how Will looked when she turned guardian, she basically resembled her alter-ego in everyday life now. Long legs, curvacious figure, a look in her eyes, like she knew eveything you couldn't possibly hope to know, and she had grown her hair out a few inches, so that it just barely brushed her shoulders, not to mention her ample-

"Caleb! I'm ready to GO NOW!" she interrupted his thoughts with a shout.

He gave her a sheepish look, "Sorry."

He stepped through the portal, and she flew after him. They appeared in a barren part of Meridian, no grass could be seen, and whatever trees there were, were small, and had no leaves. "I always hate coming here.." Will shuddered.

"Nobody said you had to." he looked up at her, her wings fluttering at a fast pace to keep her body afloat. It always amazed him how those flowery looking wings could hold anybody up for long.

"Oh, please, somebody has to keep an eye on you!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

A couple hours later, they stumbled through the portal, back into Heatherfield. "I don't know why I ever listen to you! I TOLD you it was a bad idea." Will scowled, her guardian outfit torn in many places, as was Caleb's outfit.

"Well...it was working until you messed it up." Despite the fact they were arguing, he was leaning against her, slightly limping, his left ankle twisted, and one of her wings badly singed.

"ME messed it up? It was a messed up plan in the first place." she grumbled.

"Yeah, well-" Caleb's words were drowned out in a hiss of pain, as he stopped walking, clutching his side.

Will stopped walking too, looking at Caleb in concern. Blood had seeped through his shirt, staining his fingers a crimson color. "Oh man, that looks bad...c'mon, I'm taking you to my apartment."

He was in too much pain to protest, and just nodded weakly. She bit her bottom lip, she'd have to go back to normal, there was no way she could let anybody see her in her guardian state. She moved away from him, and he leaned against a wall to prevent putting weight on his injured ankle, but he couldn't help but let out a groan of pain, as moving jarred the wound on his side.

She, once again, pulled out the Heart of Candracar and reversed her transformation (AN: I feel all Sailor Moon-y now...go SM! Ahem...). Unfortunately, the second the pink light died down, pain filled her senses. The singe that had been on her wing had ended up on her back, and the bruises and cuts she had gotten felt way worse than they had when she was in her guardian form. She was sort of used to it by now, she had learned pain came with the job.

Caleb noticed her wince, and spoke up, "Looks like I'm not the only one in pain."

"Yeah, but your pain is worse, now, come on." Will went back over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, allowing him to return to leaning on her, as they started to walk to her apartment.

* * *

She gently helped him onto the couch, but he still couldn't help but wince slightly.

"Sorry." she murmured, before going to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit, returning mere seconds later.

Looking at his wound, she started to blush, and he raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing.

"You're gonna have to...um, y'know, t-take off your...shirt." She was inwardly kicking herself for acting like a little schoolgirl, well, she WAS a schoolgirl, but that was hardly the point.

He gave her an amused look at how flustered she was, before starting to take his shirt off. She lowered her eyes to the ground, her blush deepening, but quickly looked up when she heard a sharp intake of breath. He had gotten his shirt off, but opened the wound even more in the process.

She kneeled in front of him, opening up the first-aid kit, she searched through it, coming up with some bandages, gauze, and some antiseptic spray. She didn't bother to tell him that it would hurt, what would be the point, he couldn't be in anymore pain than he already was in.

Half a hour later, he was all patched up, he had a plastic bag of ice wrapped in a washcloth on his ankle to keep the swelling down, and his shirt was in the washing machine. Will came back into the living room, a tray filled with various snack foods. She paused when she saw Caleb sleeping, '_He looks so cute when he sleeps, like he has no worries in the world. Wish he could look like that when he's awake too_'

She was about to turn around to head back into the kitchen when he spoke up, his voice slightly husky, "Hey."

She gave him a smile, "Hey, did I wake you?"

"Nah, I wasn't even sleep." he gave her a half smile, and probably would have shrugged if he wasn't afraid that doing that small motion would cause him more pain.

"Are you hungry? 'Cause I brought you some snacks." she sat down next to him, settling the tray on the table.

"A bit." he reached forward to grab some food, but grimaced, settling back down, "Never mind, not so hungry now."

She frowned, and picked up a cookie (AN: Ooh, junk food! That's not very healthly, Will! steals cookies and runs), "Open up."

He looked startled, "What? Will, I can feed my-"

She stuffed the cookie in his mouth as he was talking, and smiled proudly. He glowered at her, but chewed and swallowed the cookie. He even allowed her to feed him some more, before taking one of her hands in his, intertwining their fingers.

She looked at him, clearly puzzled, "I just...wanted to thank you, you know, for taking care of me, for following me into Meridan, for following my plan, even when you knew it was a sucky one, and for keeping the portal open."

"Well, I can't take all the credit for being such a good person, I'm only using you for my own selfish desires," she couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Well, that's fine with me, you can use me all you want." he smirked right back at her, and she looked flustered again.

"Just to let you know, if any monsters get through that portal, its on your head, buddy!"

* * *


	3. Rule 3

Rules of Attraction

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT, own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters you might notice from the show.

* * *

By: Bunny-chan

* * *

Rule 3: Never Let Your True Feelings Show

* * *

Author's Notes

* * *

Yay, I've got reviews! **dances** I'm soooo happy, I've been slowly reading the W.I.T.C.H. series, and my friend bought me the 9th one, now I just need to find the others! I'm trying to read the whole series before I go back to school, but, let's see how that goes...ew, school. And I have a question, for all you bigger W.I.T.C.H. fans than I, is Hay Lin's last name actually Lin? Or is that just, y'know, part of her first name or whatever? Just wonderin'! Oh, and there are spoilers in this chappy, for anybody who hasn't read the books! Toldja I might put in some booky things, didn't I!

* * *

A couple weeks later, Caleb was back in school, albeit, his side still hurt a bit. He grinned when he saw Will gathering her books for her next class, and went over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head around, honey colored eyes startled, but they glimmered when she saw him, "So, how's it feel to be back?"

Just as she asked that question, a girl with black hair randomly wrapped her arms around Caleb in a bear hug, "Welcome back, Caleb!" And then she was gone.

He winced, she had hugged him WAY too hard, and now his side was hurting even more, "That's how it feels to be back."

She couldn't help but glare in the direction the girl went, "You okay?"

"Yeah." he nodded, and then looked at her imploringly.

She tilted her head at him, a puzzled look on her face, "What?"

"I was just wondering..." he trailed off.

"Wondering...what?" she rasied an eyebrow.

"Just wondering..." he seemed to be working up the courage to ask his question, "When you wanted to continue the plan?"

The plan? She had almost forgotten all about the plan, which was strange, considering it was hers. She had also been avoiding Matt like the plague for the last two weeks, thoughts of making him jealous had fled her mind, until Caleb had asked that question, "W-well...I just thought, you'd wanna forget about the plan."

"Forget about it?" For some reason, he thought his voice sounded a bit...well, hurt, but why? "Forget about it, why?"

"Because, look what happened, if I hadn't came up with that stupid plan, you wouldn't have asked me to keep the portal open, and I wouldn't have listened, and YOU wouldn't have gotten HURT!" her voice had raised, until she was nearly shouting, which earned her more than a few glances.

He gave her a patient, comforting look, his eyes filled with understanding, "Will, I don't think you understand."

"Understand what? That I'm a complete idiot?" she was obviously angry.

"No, what you fail to understand is that..." Man, this was harder to say than he thought it would be, "Is that I'd do anything for you."

He expected a barrage of teases, but he certainly didn't expect the answer he got. She wrapped her arms around him in hug, before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek, dangerously close to his lips. All he had to do was turn his head slightly, and...No, this was Will he was talking about, the annoying red head who talked too much, certainly not a person he should be thinking these thoughts about.

"You really feel that way about me?" her voice was feather soft, her eyes demure.

He nodded, and she smiled brightly, "Thank you." And she reached up to give him another kiss on the cheek. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but this time, he did turn his head, her lips meeting his. She gave a startled gasp, her mouth opening, and he took advantage of that, deepening the kiss.

They broke the kiss as the bell rang, signaling they were late for their next class, "We're late..." she said, her voice soft, and her breathing labored.

"I don't care." And he reached down for another kiss.

* * *

Will let herself into her apartment, slamming the door shut. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted her mom to be home yet or not, while it would be great to talk to somebody, she didn't want to admit what had had happened was her fault in the first place. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her mom wasn't home, and a note left on the kitchen table, stating that she would be home late, and there was plenty of food in the fridge.

She flopped down on the couch, and gave a groan, leaning her head backwards so she was looking at the ceiling. How could she have let that happen? How could she have let Caleb kiss her, and then give into it? More than once? She wasn't even sure how many kisses they shared, was it three? Four? Even five? She just couldn't remember, all she knew was that with each kiss they shared, how much she...what? Liked him? That seemed too cold of a word, she was way past the 'liking' stage, it was more than that, much more, she just didn't know what.

With another groan, she covered her face with her hands, "I am so.." The doorbell rang, "screwed." she finished half-heartedly, before getting up to answer the door, her mind running a mile a minute.

'_Ohhh, please don't let HIM be there, please, please, please!_' she pleaded with whoever was listening, and flung open the door.

There, stood the rest of the guardians, and...him. Honey colored eyes met green ones, the honey ones were nervous, startled, angry, and slightly annoyed, the green were confident, trusting, understanding, even...loving.

"Will, are you gonna just stand there all day, or let us in?" Cornelia asked, annoyed.

She finally tore her eyes away from his, blushing very slightly, "Oh, right, come in guys."

She moved aside, letting her friends come in, Caleb coming in last, brushing against her as he passed, giving her chills, '_He did that on purpose!_' she scowled.

She closed the door, and turned to face her friends, trying not to look angry as her eyes swept past him, "So, what brings you guys here?"

"Elyon." Irma answered grimly.

That one name sent chills down her spine, not the kind she had felt when Caleb brushed past her, no, these were nervous, scared chills. "What'd she do this time?"

"She sent Taranee another dream, or nightmare, if you prefer." Hay Lin muttered.

For a few weeks now, Elyon had sent each guardian at least one dream/nightmare. None of them could really tell which category they fit in, since the dreams always started out pleasant enough, but at the same, horrible, they always showed what it would be like if they defected, turned to the other side, and if any of them refused, the dream would turn into a nightmare.

'_No wonder Taranee looks so bad_' Her hair was out of its normal braids, hanging down past her shoulders in waves, her eyes were blood-shot, and she had bags under them. It looked like she hadn't got a good night's sleep in a long while, "Yeah, I haven't been able to sleep good for the last few nights because of it, and now my grades are suffering." she looked saddened at this, she hated when she didn't do good in school.

Will gave an understanding nod, "Okay, but what's HE doing here?" she couldn't keep the venom out her voice, but the others didn't seem to notice.

"He's investigating." Hay Lin said, a small smile on her face.

"Investigating? Investigating what?" she questioned.

"Your dreams, or nightmares, or whatever they are." Caleb answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why are you doing that?" she forced herself to tone down the anger in her voice.

"To find out what game Elyon's playing." he answered, looking the slightest bit bored, as if she had asked the dumbest question ever.

"Who said she's playing games? Maybe she just wants her friends back!" Cornelia said, despite the fact that Elyon had been fighting them for months now, she was still trying to hold onto hope, after all, they HAD been best friends.

Irma, always one to speak her mind, frowned, "That's bullshit, Cornelia, and you know it."

Nobody was really shocked at Irma's choice of words, that's just how she was, "Whatever Irma." The blonde said airily, turning her blue eyes away from the brunette.

"So, anybody have any dreams recently?" Caleb asked, trying to get the conversation back on subject.

"Just the one I told you about." Taranee replied, after looking at the group for conformation.

He settled his eyes on Will, and she looked back at him, not the least bit phased by his piercing gaze, "And what about you, Will?"

"If I had had a dream, I would have told you guys." This, was in fact, a lie. She HAD had a dream, but there was no way in hell she was telling any of them about it.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you about Taranee's dream, oh, and I can't make it for training today, can we do it tomorrow?" Irma questioned.

"Sure." Will said, after glancing around the group. "I'll see you guys later then."

She closed her eyes, after settling back onto the couch, knowing they would let themselves out. A few minutes later, she heard the door close, and she gave another groan, which was obviously starting to become a habit for her. "They don't need to know about my dream, especially not Mr. Wannabe-Sherlock Holmes."

"So, you did have a dream, huh?" Caleb asked, "And who's Sherlock Holmes?"

Her eyes opened quickly, as she sat up, "I thought you left!"

"You obviously thought wrong." he grinned at her.

She glowered at him, "Well, why don't you leave now?"

"I don't want to." he shrugged.

She stood up, honey eyes blazing, "I don't WANT you here!"

"Oh? And why not?" he smirked, as if he already knew the answer.

Ooh, he made her blood boil, "Because, I can't stand you!"

"Ah, that makes sense. Especially since you kissed me, 6 times."

So it had been **6** times, "What! YOU kissed ME, not the other way around."

"Let's not talk about who did what, let's just...not talk at all." And with that, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

She could have struggled, and probably gotten away, should have struggled, but, she didn't want to, and at that point, she REALLY hated her body, a lot, almost as much as she hated that annoying, nagging voice that told her she was really enjoying this.

He lowered his lips to her neck, and she gasped, her body tensing. She could feel him smirk against her neck, and she clenched fistfuls of his shaggy brown hair. He raised his lips from his neck, pressing them against hers, and for the 7th time that day, tasted her. Even after so many times, he still couldn't define just exactly how she tasted, some strange, delicious mixture of honey, strawberries, and...chocolate, maybe?

She whimpered into the kiss, trying to press her body closer to his, as if to mold them together. Will registered the faint rustling of keys outside of the apartment door, and she pulled away from the kiss, eyes wide. "What, what's wrong?" Caleb asked, obviously disappointed they had stopped.

"My mom's home!"

* * *


	4. Rule 4

Rules of Attraction

* * *

By: Bunny-chan

* * *

Rule 4: Never Kiss a Guy in Front of Your Friends

* * *

Author's Notes

* * *

Blah...I hate school, death to everything school-related! **throws school off cliff** DIE! Another quessie, does Caleb have a last name? Or does he make one up? Hrm...oh well...

* * *

'_Oh, no, no, no, thanks a lot mom, worst timing EVER!_' Will grabbed onto Caleb's arm and hurried him into her bedroom.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "And WHY are we in here?"

"So, you can HIDE!" she flung open her closet door, "Get in."

"Are you serious?" he looked at her incredulously. "I can't fit in there!"

"Sure you can, just hold your breath!" she shoved him into her closet and shut the door, just as her mom came into the room.

"Will, honey, I thought I heard voices..." she looked suspicious.

"Voices? What voices? You know, except mine, I was talking to myself!" she grinned.

'_Oh, great, Will, way to make yourself look crazy!_'

"Well, alright, I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were doing your homework." she gave her daughter a pointed look.

Will grinned sheepishly, "Right, homework, on it!"

"Good." And her mom left, closing the door behind her.

The red head gave a sigh of relief, then opened her closet door, and Caleb tumbled out of it, some silky article of clothing on his head. "You know, you'd really look good in this." he pulled the silk off his head, showing her that it was one of her favorite black nightgowns, one that was VERY short.

"Gimmie that!" she screeched, yanking it from his grasp, stuffing it into her dresser.

"Aw, you're no fun!" he pouted, standing up, stretching out his limbs.

She rolled her eyes, "You do realize that now that my mom's here, you have to leave, right?"

"Is that a subtle way of saying you want me gone?" he asked casually.

"No, I just don't feel like getting caught with a guy in my room and getting grounded until I'm 30!" she scowled.

"Don't I at LEAST get a good-bye kiss?" he pouted.

"If I give you one, will you leave without anymore fuss?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"But of course!" he nodded, grinning.

"Fine then." she walked over to him, reaching up to give him a quick kiss, but, of course, he wasn't having that.

Pulling her flush against his body, he coaxed her lips apart, leisurely exploring her mouth, as if he had all the time in the world. She tangled her fingers into his hair, tasting him, as tingles danced throughout her entire body. He suddenly pulled back, and she groaned in disappointment, "Why'd you stop?" she pouted.

He just looked at her, eyes wide, before a smile came to his lips, "Look." he turned her body around until she was facing her full-length mirror, and she gaped.

Pink swirls of electric energy danced around her, crackling and snapping, especially when Caleb touched her, but he never seemed to get hurt by them. "W-what's going on?" her voice trembled, as did the rest of her body.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and the electricity flared brightly, coiling around his hands, "Well, I think it's obvious, your powers are reacting to your emotions, and apparently, they react the most around me, which can only mean one thing," she could see him smirk in the reflection of the mirror, and dreaded what he was going to say next, as he lowered his lips to her ear, his voice a hushed whisper, "You want me."

She didn't know whether to blush, smack him, or agree with him, probably all three, but the only two she could do was blush, and then smack him.

"I-I, ooh, you are SO annoying!" she wrenched herself from his grasp, the energy dying down without his touch to fuel it, as she flopped onto her bed, "And anyway, aren't you supposed to be LEAVING? I gave you your kiss."

She tensed up as he sat down next to her, the pink energy starting to return, just because he was near her. "You didn't think that just because you kissed me, I would forget about your dream, did you? I wanna know what it was about." he said calmly.

She glowered at him, "Why should I tell you ANYTHING?"

"Well, you know, I can be pretty loud when I have to be...and I'm SURE you don't want your mother to hear me..." he trailed off, green eyes challenging.

She glowered at him, again, "FINE, big baby."

Giving a sigh, she moved upwards, until she rested on her pillows, pulling her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and laid her head on her knees, staring intensely at the young man on her bed. "So, it...went like this."

**Flashback to Will's dream**

A small gasp emitted from her mouth as his lips nibbled her earlobe. Removing his lips for just a few seconds, he reached behind her, unzipping her dress, as it fell in a tumble to the ground. Normally, she would be blushing at this point, and trying to cover up her nudity, but she didn't care. He pulled her closer to him, his lips seeking hers, as his hands roamed her body.

"See, Will? You could have him, if you joined me." Elyon appeared, a cold smile on her face.

Will looked startled, searching for Caleb, who had vanished, and her dress had magically appeared back on her body. She felt violated that her, once upon a time, friend had watched her like she had. "I'm not joining you, Elyon, so you can just forget it!"

"Fine, be that way." Elyon looked sad, "I wish you hadn't made me do this, Will."

Before she could question the other girl, she raised one hand, and Caleb appeared again. He ignored Will, and bowed down to the blonde, who placed her hand on his head, patting him, as if he were a dog. He rose, and, without warning, Elyon stabbed him in the heart, twisting the knife, as both Will and Caleb cried out in pain. "Will...I...love you." Were Caleb's last words, as he fell to the ground, lifeless.

**End flashback**

Will had started to cry, deep sobs racking her body. Caleb took her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head, the energy flaring up again, but this time, it had taken on a deep blue tinge, obviously revealing her pain and sadness. "It was just a dream, Will, nothing's going to happen to me." he whispered.

"Y-you don't know that, you can't say nothing will happen to you, especially not when you do what you do." she referred to him being a rebel leader, as she clenched onto his shirt, not allowing him to pull away.

"You're right, I can't, but, as long as I have something to fight for, I have something to LIVE for." she wasn't sure what he was referring to, saving his people? Her? Both?

"Will! Have you started on that homework yet?" Her mother asked loudly.

Raising her head from his chest, she tried to control the shaking of her voice, to make it seem as if she hadn't been crying, "Yeah mom! I'm learning quite a bit." she couldn't help but grin slightly, it wasn't as if it was a lie.

Caleb waited for her footsteps, before he spoke, "I guess I should be leaving, huh?" Even though he made no attempt to move.

Will nodded, before laying her head on his chest again, breathing in his scent deeply, as if to imprint the smell into her mind. "I don't want you to go..." she murmured.

"You act as if I won't see you tomorrow." he chuckled.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same." she sighed, and allowed him to stand up.

He reached for her, and pulled her up off the bed, not letting go of her hand, he caressed it gently, before bringing it up to his lips to kiss it, mirth dancing in his green eyes, "Until we meet again, m'lady."

Even though he was going to leave after that, she wouldn't let him, at least, not without one last kiss. She stood on her tiptoes, gently pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss. Pulling away, he gave a forlorn sigh, and a weak smile, "See you tomorrow, Will." And with that, he climbed out the window. (AN: Pfft, that's not a very dignified exit!)

Will gave a half smile, and then sat at her desk, determined to do REAL homework, like she had told her mother she was doing.

* * *

The next day, Will and Caleb entered the cafeteria, laughing about some random thing. He reached down, kissing her, and she hoped her powers weren't reacting again, it would be way too hard to explain why she looked like a human lightning rod. She certainly wasn't embarrassed about kissing him in a room full of people, others were making out all around her, and if she was being honest, she had always wanted a chance to do it too.

Irma's eyes widened, as she choked on her milk. Hay Lin frowned, and smacked her soundly on the back a couple times, she coughed and glared at her best friend, "What? I was just trying to help you NOT die!" The Asian girl defended.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Irma?" Taranee questioned, her glasses not being able to hide her worried eyes.

"I don't know if anything's WRONG, but...it's definitely WEIRD." The brunette looked thoughtful, before a smirk crossed her lips. This was just too perfect, just as soon as they came over there, it would be time for some Grade-A teasing.

"What's weird? Spit it out, Irma." Cornelia glared.

"Look." she pointed, and Hay Lin looked, a smile crossing her features, whilst Cornelia and Taranee had to turn to look, just in time to see Caleb pull away from Will, obviously having been engaged in a kiss. He said something to her, and smirked, while she frowned and playfully punched him in the shoulder. He pouted and said something else, before kissing her again.

"Err...wow, that's about all I can say." Taranee's eyes were wide with shock, but she was happy for the two, she just never thought it would be Will and Caleb, they were just so...opposite, but then again, opposites DID attract.

Cornelia had actually felt her heart stop for a few precious moments. Caleb and Will, Will and Caleb? It just wasn't supposed to be that way! It was supposed to be Caleb and Cornelia, nothing else. She felt tears well up in her blue eyes, but blinked them back, there was no way she was going to let the others see her cry. '_He's MINE_' was all she could think, she WOULD find a way to make him hers again, no matter how long it took.

"Hey, guys!" Will grinned cheerfully, carrying her tray, Caleb right behind her, as she settled into a seat, he sitting next to her.

"Will...are you okay?" Hay Lin questioned, dark eyes wondering.

"Um, sure, I feel perfectly fine, why?" she asked.

"Well, because...you're with...CALEB." she voiced in a stage whisper.

Will smirked, and glanced at Caleb, who was glaring at the small girl, "What's THAT supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, nothing!" she rushed, "Its just, its you and...Will, I never thought you two would together, not like, peanut butter and pickles!"

"Okay, ew, peanut butter and pickles?" Will wrinkled up her nose.

"Yeah, it's really good!" she grinned.

"Y'know, you guys are SO cute, when's the wedding?" Irma grinned, "Are you gonna take Will's last name, Caleb? Actually, it was a rather nice ring to it, Caleb Vandom."

Will felt her face go red, and she knew her powers were acting up, but instead of crackling all over her body, the electricity was centered solely in her eyes, which were now a mixture of black and dark red. Caleb lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, and gave her a lopsided half grin, calming her slightly, before glaring at Irma, green eyes icy. "Do you REALLY want to go there, Irma?"

She winced slightly, obviously afraid of the two angry people before her, "Heh, I err...have to go to the bathroom, be right back!" she darted out of the cafeteria.

"So, anybody ELSE wanna try teasing us?" he questioned, smirking, especially when everybody shook their heads.

"My knight in shining armor." Will said jokingly.

"Well, what can I say? I try." he kissed her lightly.

Nobody noticed Cornelia's glare, or the small whimper of anguish that came from her, "I-I gotta go, I'll see you guys later." The blonde left the cafeteria.

"What's up with her?" Hay Lin asked.

"Beats me." Taranee shrugged.

Will exchanged a worried glance with Caleb. They both knew something was wrong with the guardian, they just didn't know what, nor did they have any idea what was in store for them.

* * *


	5. Rule 5

Rules of Attraction

* * *

By: Bunny-chan

* * *

Rule 5: Never Dance in the Rain

* * *

Author's Notes

* * *

Holy hell, Batman! 59 reviews! Wowzers, I never expected that many! Sorry it took me so long to update, heh, I must really love you guys, 'cause I've got fics I haven't updated in like, a year! Anyways, do y'all have any ideas of want y'all want me to do with Cornelia? I really have no clue on how I want to go with her... so, ideas would be appreciated, like, do you want her to turn into an evil, jealous, psycho bitch? Would you like her to just get over it and find somebody else, or what? Totally up to you guys! And I have plans for this fic, biiiig plans, but I'm not gonna tell you guys what they are, 'cause that would be spoiling it, then you wouldn't wanna read! Ok, well, get to reading!

* * *

Will rolled to the side, dodging the fireball, a smirk on her lips, as she sent a crackling bolt of pink energy at the Taranee clone, who vanished as soon as it hit her. "Alright, one down, four to go!" she cheered to her fellow guardians.

This training was a weekly thing, once Will had figured out she could use the astral drop trick for training. Not to mention it was rather tough, considering the clones knew every move they were going to make, even before they made them, so it was hard to catch them off guard, and even more satisfying when they did. "Irma, behind you!" Will screeched.

Irma cursed to herself, as she just barely dodged the energy bolt thrown at her from astral Will. She needed to keep every single one of her senses on high alert, especially with these girls. Cornelia groaned as her double trapped her in an earth prison, basically, it was like a wall made out of hard dirt, encasing her. Irma saw this, and raised her hands, using some of the water from the lake nearby to splash it onto the blonde, freeing her, but leaving her wet and muddy.

Cornelia glared at the brunette, who just shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile. Everybody paused when they felt raindrops on them, "Are either one of you causing this?" Will asked, looking towards the two Irma's, the astral with her hands up in the air.

She lowered her hands, but the rain didn't stop, "Not me."

"Me neither." The real Irma stated.

The only ones getting wet were the Will's and Cornelia's. The water seemed to evaporate as soon as it touched Taranee's skin, the Irma's had created a bubble to keep them dry, and the Hay Lin's used the wind to keep the water away from them. "Ugh, alright, training's over." Will sighed, pulling out the Heart, and muttering a few words, the astral's vanishing, before she reversed the guardian transformation.

Now, everybody was wet, although Irma didn't seem to care in the least. "C'mon guys, let's get outta this rain, we can go to my house." Hay Lin was glad her hair was always in ponytails, so she didn't have to worry about it getting in her eyes.

Will hastily pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her hair, but, of course, it got soaked in a matter of seconds, leaving it clinging to her wet hair, "Right, and lets hurry, the last thing I wanna do is go to school with a cold."

Cornelia huffed, aggravated, "My hair is gonna be totally tangled after this."

* * *

A short while later, they were all crowded in the Silver Dragon's basement, Caleb looking rather amused. "Don't you dare say anything." Will glared at him.

He couldn't help but grin a bit, she was so cute when she was mad, "Aw, not even a teeny joke?"

"Nope." she squeezed the hem of her sweatshirt, water dripping onto the floor.

"Meanie, you just take away all my fun." he mock pouted.

She pursed her lips, looking thoughtful, "You want fun? Okay, let's go have some fun, then."

He was startled when she grabbed his hand, pulling him off his bed, as she dragged him up the stairs, "Hey! Where are we going?"

Irma raised an eyebrow as the two disappeared from their sight. "Anybody know what she has planned?"

They all shook their heads, before movement outside the window caught Hay Lin's eye. She moved towards the window, her brown eyes widening at what she saw, as she bit back a giggle.

"What? What do you see?" Irma asked, without waiting for an answer, she took a place next to the Asian, "Holy smokes!" she burst out laughing.

Taranee and Cornelia were quick to crowd around them, eager to see outside. What they saw shocked them, especially Cornelia. It was raining heavily, but there was no thunder or lightning, but what was strange was that Will was dancing in the rain.

Caleb was frowning, his arms crossed over his chest, as he perched under the safety of the slanted roof. The red head paused in her dancing to glare at him and stomp over to him, tugging on his arm. He shook his head, saying something to her, and she pouted.

He gently brushed some wet hair from her eyes, and she smiled at him, before tugging on his arm again. He sighed, and let her lead him away from the safety of his roof, the rain flattening his hair to his head, water dripping down his neck.

He gave a mock bow, holding out his hand to the guardian. She giggled, and took his hand, letting him pull her closer, as his hands slipped around her waist, and hers around his neck, and they started a timeless, yet lazy, waltz. He twirled her away from him, and when she came back to his arms, she accidently slammed into him, sending him sprawling to the ground, with her on top of him. He scowled up at her when he felt mud on his neck, but she just grinned and kissed him, the kiss hid from the others by a curtain of thick, wet red hair.

The girls turned away from the window with a sigh, "Ah, love!" Hay Lin gave a dreamy sigh, clasping her hands together.

"I definitely think we need to start planning a wedding," Irma grinned, "I'm certain Will'll ask me to be her maid of honor!"

"I wish I had a guy like Caleb." Taranee sighed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Irma nodded.

Cornelia frowned, her back to the girls, as she tried not to cry, '_I actually HAD Caleb, he was MINE!_'

The blonde glanced back out the window, over her shoulder, to the couple who were still kissing, '_And he'll be mine again_'

* * *

A few days later, Caleb was sneezing his head off, wrapped in about a thousand blankets, with a box of tissues, and a cup of tea in front of him. Yan Lin regularly checked on him, and Hay Lin had came down a few times, to try and cheer him up, but of course, to no avail.

He heard footsteps coming downstairs and groaned, thinking it was Hay Lin again. He gave a sniffle, and he felt a tissue pressed to his nose, "Blow." a voice commanded, Will's voice.

Will briefly thought that she sounded eerily like her mom, but shook the thought off, as Caleb grumbled, but did blow. She balled the tissue up, tossing it into the trash can, and placed a thermos into his hands, "What's this?" he asked, trying to breath through his mouth and talk at the same time.

"Chicken noodle soup, my mom made it," she explained, "I told her my friend was sick."

He wanted to ask if that was all he was to her, but didn't feel like dwelling on that when all he wanted to do was sleep, "I can't keep anything down, Mrs. Lin tried already."

She wrinkled her nose at the thought, "You need to try to eat, y'know, how else do you expect to get better?"

He sneezed, and she gave him another tissue, "This is all YOUR fault, y'know!"

"MY fault? My fault how?" she glared at him.

"If you hadn't forced on me your idea of "fun", I wouldn't be sick right now." he said indigently.

"You were the one who said I stole all your fun, and it's not my fault you have a weak immune system." she retorted.

"Will, you really shouldn't be aggravating my patient." Yan Lin astonished gently, wisdom echoing in her voice.

The guardian winced, she hadn't even heard her come down the stairs, "Sorry, Mrs. Lin." she turned around and grinned sheepishly, knowing, and ignoring the fact that Caleb was smirking at her.

"It's alright, Will." The woman grinned.

"I guess I better go now." she gave another sheepish grin in Yan Lin's direction.

"No, you can stay, I just came down to give Caleb his medicine." Yan Lin now held a bottle of cough medicine and a spoon, which Will would swear up and down wasn't there before.

Of course, Caleb did not like this, and made it quite clear, "NOOO! I'm not taking ANY of that!"

Will looked surprised at his un-Caleb like outburst, but said nothing, as Yan Lin frowned, "Now Caleb, you need to take your medicine."

"No, I don't!" he whimpered, "I have wonderful anti-bodies, I'll have this cold licked in no time."

Will was trying desperately not to burst out laughing, if it was Irma in her position, she just would have started laughing, but, she had to think of Caleb's feelings.

Yan Lin decided to resort to bribes, which always worked, "If you take this, I'll give you a cookie."

Green eyes widened, "A cookie? Chocolate chip?"

She hesitated, "No...oatmeal raisin."

"No deal." he crossed his arms over his chest, his stubborn image ruined by a loud sneeze.

Will had had enough of this, even if it WAS rather amusing, she felt bad for Yan Lin, "Can I try Mrs. Lin?"

"Be my guest, dear." she handed the guardian the medicine and spoon, and hastily retreated upstairs.

"I'm not taking any of that, and you can't make me." he huffed.

Will sighed, she couldn't believe she was going to do this, she could already feel the cold about to come on, she could SEE the germs ready to jump all over her. She just hoped her guardian powers would protect her, she really HADN'T been getting as many colds lately, so maybe they would protect her.

He looked confused when she put the items down on the table, and his eyes widened when she lowered her body onto his. Her weight on top of him felt comfortable, almost...natural, like she was supposed to be there, as her hands skimmed his chest.

She pressed her lips to his neck, surprised by how warm his flesh was, even though he was shivering slightly, and she was pretty sure it wasn't just from her touch. "Will, w-what are you doing?" he asked hoarsely, not sure if it was because of his sore throat, or her touches.

"Trying to get you to be a good boy, and take your medicine." she purred, as she paused to stare at him, pink energy flaring in her eyes.

"So, what are you saying?" he questioned, the corners of his lips tugging upwards, "If I take my medicine, you'll...continue?"

She looked thoughtful, before grinned, "Sure."

"Fine, then I'll take the medicine." he pouted slightly, not sure if he had won or not.

"Good!" she cheered, hopping off him to retrieve the items.

He felt a bit lost without her feather-light weight on him, and sighed when she motioned for him to sit up, as she held out the spoonful of thick, green liquid. He frowned, not opening his mouth, and she glared at him, the pink energy quickly flickering to a darker color, black. "Fine." he grumbled, opening his mouth.

She rolled her eyes when he gagged on the liquid, before swallowing it, making a face, as if he had tasted the worst thing in the world, "Ugh! That was AWFUL!"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, you big baby!" she put the items back on the table.

"Hmph, what do you know?" he scowled, "It was horrible, disgusting, and just plain nasty."

"Big baby," she murmured again, before reaching over and briefly kissing his neck, grinning as he moaned slightly, "As much as I like hearing that, I gotta go."

"What?" he looked surprised, "But you said-"

"I know." she interrupted, a mischievous look on her face, "But, we have practice."

"Yeah, right," he growled, "You totally lied!"

"Well...all's fair in love and war..." she shrugged, already heading up the stairs, "Or at least when it comes to getting you to take your medicine!"

She waved at him, "See ya tomorrow!" and left.

"Oh...you'll see me tomorrow Will...you're gonna be in big trouble!" he lay back down, closing his eyes, already formulating revenge on the little red head.

* * *


	6. Interlude

Rules of Attraction

-------#-------

By: Bunny-chan

-------#-------

Interlude

-------#-------

Author's Notes

-------#-------

…I'm sorry? –sheepish grin- There's REASONS I've not updated in two years, I swear! I had the next chapter half-written, but then my laptop went all to hell (that…actually happens a lot, eh), and then I kinda fell out of the fandom, I haven't watched a single episode of S2, so I have no clue what the hell is going on, except I think CxC and WxM are canon now? Gag me with a spoon. I'm still not really into W.I.T.C.H. much anymore, but I'm not going to abandon this story, even though I have no idea where I'm going with this anymore, oh well. If any of you have any ideas, be sure to pass them my way, especially about Caleb's revenge, since I don't remember where I was going with that. Oh yeah, this is pretty damn short, but still helps move the plot along in whichever direction it's going, no WxC, I'm afraid, other than mentions of them, heh, sorry. And I apologize for any Matt OOC, I just don't remember him enough to get his personality down pat, heh. I promise I'll try to update more frequently!

-------#-------

Cornelia walked along the park, head down, and blonde hair hiding her face from the world. She didn't know what to do. Everything hurt like hell. Caleb was supposed to be hers, not Will's, hell, almost anybody but Will would have been better...well, except maybe Irma. She had to get him back though, they were meant for each other, it was destiny, and you just didn't screw around with destiny. She really hated this though, this feeling of...helplessness. It just wasn't her, when you heard the name Cornelia Hale, you do not think of some helpless little girl, bitchy ice queen maybe, but not helpless. Muttering to herself, she shoved her hands into her pockets, not paying the least bit of attention to where she was going, or even to the fact that she was talking to herself. "You know, they say the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself." A voice lazily drawled out.

Even as her face twisted into a sneer, she didn't raise her head, she knew that voice though, from...somewhere...wait..."Matt?"

"One and only. You look depressed, and that just doesn't fit you." The lanky guitarist said.

She snorted, finally raising her head to look at him. He was seated on a bench, the poster child for nonchalance, black hair falling into blue eyes as usual. He motioned for her to sit with him, and after a few moments of contemplation, she walked over, and settled herself down next to him. "So, how are you holding up?" Matt questioned.

The blonde fixed him with an icy gaze, that would normally make anybody else quiver, but just caused him to smirk, "How do you _think_ I'm holding up?"

"About the same as me, I gather, as in not so good."

"That's an understatement."

"It really isn't fair, is it?"

"What isn't fair?"

"You know what."

"...no, it really isn't. I mean, I loved him first, he was _mine_, not hers, what gave her the right to come in and take him from me?" Cornelia snarled.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Don't place all the blame on her. Maybe if you weren't such a bitch all the time, your pretty boy wouldn't have wandered off."

Cornelia mouthed wordlessly for a few seconds, before raising her hand, and slapping him, "You don't have a single right to talk about Caleb like that!"

He snorted, rubbing his stinging cheek, "Yet you keep bad-mouthing Will, hypocritical much?"

"Because she deserves it!"

"Some people might beg to differ."

"And I suppose you mean yourself, right?"

"Of course. I love Will, just like I'm sure you love your pretty boy."

"He has a name! And it's _not_ Pretty Boy." She huffed.

He was quiet for a few minutes, gazing at a couple that looked all-together too much like the topic of their conversation, but he knew it wasn't them, the man wasn't as built, and his hair was shorter, just like the girl was taller, and her hair longer, still, it caused his heart to burn more than just a little. This just wasn't going to work. He couldn't just stand back like he'd been doing, he needed Will back, and that was all there was to it, "Look, we can't just keep going on like this."

Cornelia looked startled that he had spoke, before blinking a few times, "What are you talking about?"

Matt tilted his head to the side, "I know it hurts for you, just like it hurts for me, so why don't we make the pain stop?"

"And just how do you propose we do that?"

"Simple. We work together."

"We...what? You and me? Working together?" She was about this close to laughing.

"And what's so hilarious about that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I just wouldn't think you would want to work with a bitch after all." She smirked.

"We shouldn't be arguing, rather, we should put all that energy to good use, right?" He retorted.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "I guess you're right, I want Caleb back more than anything, and I'm willing to work with you to reach that goal."

"Good, then we're on the same page." Matt grinned brilliantly.

Cornelia just rolled her eyes again, "What if it doesn't work?"

"What?"

"Whatever our plan is going to be, what if it doesn't work? I mean, have you seen them together? They're...I don't even have words for it." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Jealous?" He teased, causing her to glare at him, "Look, our plan, when we come up with it, is going to work, you'll see. They're not as indestructible as you like to think they are."

She just nodded, before turning her head away, to stare up at a cloud passing by. She just hoped this work, even though she had a pit in her stomach, bad vibes slamming into her. None of that mattered though, what mattered was getting Caleb back, anything, and everybody else was dispensable. If their plan didn't work, well...she didn't like to think about what she'd do, but it wouldn't be good, so she had to get him back, no matter what the cost.

He stared at the blonde out of the corner of his eye, a sudden urge to write a song overcame him, his fingers itching to strum his guitar. All of that was irrelevant though, what really mattered in the long-run was getting Will back. He couldn't care less what happened to Cornelia's pretty boy, he could be thrown off a cliff for all the guitarist cared, he didn't matter. And Cornelia really didn't matter either, she was just a means to an end, it didn't matter that she was a beautiful, sarcastic, icy means to an end, either. Leaning back, he closed his eyes, a grin playing across his lips, soon, very soon, he'd get his Will back, she was all that mattered.

-------#-------


End file.
